


Knights Of Ninjago

by Alleycat28



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alleycat28/pseuds/Alleycat28
Summary: Roxy is a knight with a-lot of responsibility to do and one day her life changes for the better when she save a young boy from the serpentine. and soon she joins the ninja and maybe even fall in love along the way. LLOYD/OC





	Knights Of Ninjago

It was a brand new day in ninjago where birds could be seen chirping outside the window of a large castle.

Inside the room of the window where the birds sat chirping was a purple and black queen sized canapé bed, with its canapé closed. From within them slept a brown hair women whose hair was up into a pony tail.

The women slowly started to wake up at the sound of the birds chirping, opening her green eyes she took a looked around herself before she slowly sat up with a good yawn as she fully woke up.

Once she was awake she got up out of the bed and opened the canapé of her bad and went over to her own bathroom, where she used the toilet before quickly taking a nice relaxing shower. When that was all done she dried herself off and warped herself in a blue towel and went into her room, where once there she went over to her wardrobe closet and picked out her favorite outfit a purple hooded, dark blue jean shorts and a pair of black leggings and a pair of silver belts.

The women quickly changed into the clothes' she had picked out before putting on a pair of white shocks and a pair of purple and white sneakers onto her feet. When that was all done she re-put her hair into a pony tail since she taken it out when she shower.

When she was all done she left her room and left off to the dining room so she could get breakfast. Once there she spotted her mother and father already there eating their own meals. She greeted them as she sat down to eat.

"Moring Roxanna "Her mother said with a smile.

" I hope your well rested for today's task's " Her father said after he too greeted her with a smile.

" Yes I did Father, I'm ready for whatever you have planned today. " Roxy said between bites.

" Good " He said with a nod of the head.

After breakfast was all done Roxy whom prefers to be called instead of her full name to which she gets every one too call her by, everyone but her parents that is. Anyway with breakfast out of the way she head to the training hall where she grabbed her favorite

Sword which was special since the blade can retract into the hilt, which makes it easy to hide in my clothes and it's easier to carry around then a normal sword.

I didn't put my armor on since I only wore it when it was called for. Not that I didn't like it, I did, just only wore it when it was needed. Beside I've gotten really good at dodging and using my sword for a shield, which was another thing I didn't like to use unless one was need it.

With my sword in hand I found myself a fellow knight to spare with.

Roxy dodged her opponents sword that was aimed at her head easily while countering back by bringing her own sword up to slash at him only for him to doge at the lasted second. The Fight went on for a few minutes as neither one seem to be able to gain the upper hand with the other.

It wasn't until Roxy dodge an incoming attack at her by flipping over the other knight's sword then landing into a crouching position that she then swiped her left leg out and knocked the other knight off his legs and tumbling to the ground. Where Roxy quickly sat onto the guy's chest and held her sword to his neck with a playful smirk on her face as she clearly won the spare.

"You win "The male knight said to her as she waited for her to remove her sword from his neck and off of him.

Once she did just that she helped him up and too his feet. "That was a good spare "she told him with a smile still on her face.

" Yeah but you were still better " He said to her.

"That's because I have too if I want to be head knight one day "She told him as he picked up his sword off the ground from when he dropped it when she knocked him off his feet.

"That's true, but man I hate to see when you're really fight seriously " He said as the two of you went over to a nearby table that had some water laid out on for the knights to drink when it was need.

" If I was you be dead ' She said with a serious look on her face until she saw the nerves look on the other knights face she then broke out laughing " I'm just messing with you….mostly " She add the last part quietly with a silly smile on her face.

"Right 'He said with a sweat drop. ' Let get back to sparing ".

"Alright " She said with a smile still on her face as the two made their way from the table and back too sparing.

The guy knew that Roxy could in deed kill him if she want too but that just wasn't how she was nor how she was raised and he also knew that most of the time she could be a bit childish, thought he supposed that came from having to grow up quickly so she could better handle the pressure of being a head knight like her father is.

But somewhere along the way some of her childishness stayed with her as she grows up. I think it's some kind of defense mechanism to help her cope with all the pressure and responsibility of beaning head knight one day. Like I said before she maybe a bit childish sometimes but when time calls for it she knows how to be quite serious and then she can be quite the knight then.

Back to what was at hand as the guy refocuses his attention on the female knight in front of him who was smiling playfully at him but he could see past that playful smile and saw a sharp and focus mind at work which he was sure she already found a way too bet him, he was will to bet.

After a few hours of sparing, Roxy was ready for something to eat so with that in mind she said good bye to her fellow knights and headed to the dining hall for something good to eat all the while placing her fave sword into a pocket of her hoodie once that blade was retracted into the hilt.

While she was eating her lunch she heard her mother, ask her father permission to leave and go to ninjago city after eating lunch. Since she needed to pick up a few new things in the city, for her job as head healer here at the castle.

Hearing that I stopped eating to asked " Can I come too ?" since I haven't been to ninjago city in a while I thought it would be good to go again.

" Well " Her mother said as she looked my father and her husband for an answer.

" Please " Roxy said with a puppy dog eyes directed right at her father. Who smile with a shake of the head and side it was ok to go. ' Yeah ' She said happily as she went back to eat so she could finish eating and they could leave soon.

" Done " Roxy suddenly shouted " Now let's go " She said excitedly.

'What?, well you might be done but I'm not so you'll just have to wait " He mother told her as she went back to eating.

' Fine " Roxy said with a huff as she waited for her mother to finish eating.

A few minutes later and her mother was done and Roxy all but jumped out of her chair " Finally " she said as her mother to got up but just not a as quickly as her daughter had.

With a chuckle at daughter excitement her mother followed her daughter out of the room with her husband not far behind them as he too finished eating.

The three of them walked down the halls of the castle they called home, it wasn't long before they arrived at the castle's stables which Roxy and her mother would be taken horses to the city.

Roxy went up to an all-black horse which was her own, she got it ready as her mother went to an all-white horse that was hers while her father help her mother, get it ready.

" Hi yea phantom " Roxy greeted her horse with a pat to the neck to which It responded happily with a neigh. She soon got on to him as her mother got onto her own and with that the two were ready to leave. And with that the two left the castle in a nice pace which it would take able two hours at said pace on hoses to reach ninjago city, which was fine for Roxy as she enjoyed long rides on her horse.

It was two hours later and they finally arrived outside ninjago city at a small ranch which an old family friend lives who lets our family and knights leave our horses before getting on a bus from nearby too the city.

Sometime later both Roxy and her mother arrived in to the heart of the city, where as soon as they were off the bus they headed off too where her mother need to go too first.

A few shops later and they were nearly done with the shopping and were walking down a street next to a shop called doomsday comic; Which Roxy stared thoughtfully at for a moment before continuing on her way.

" there's a nice café a few blocks away from here so let's stop there for diner before we head to the last shop, then on ward to home." Her mother said to her.

" Ok " Was Roxy's replied.

A few minutes later we finally arrived at the nice little café, where both of us went inside to get some food to eat before going back outside to eat at a table there. Once we found a free table we sat down and began to eat our food.

The two sat for a while in quietness until Roxy broke it by asking " Mom I was wondering I could stop over at doomsday comic too see if they have any good comics for me to look at."

" Is that why you wanted to come with me " Her mother question her.

" What no, I just thought about going there when we passed by it earlier " Roxy told her mother.

" Hmm, Alright you may go after you finish eating and while you're doing that I'll go to the last shop then we both meet back here in one hour " Her mother told her.

"Really thanks mom " She said happily then adding " Are you sure you're going to be fine by yourself?"

" Don't worry I'll be fine, I may not be a knight like you or your father but I sure know how to defend myself when it's need " She said while showing off a hidden dagger.

" Ha, then you'll be fine " Roxy said with a laugh and a smile.

When they were done eating, they both went their own ways but before Roxy could get far her mother called out to her "Don't be late."

" I won't " Was Roxy's only replied as she went on her way the side walk.

It didn't take her long to make it to doomsday comic shop, where she walked into said shop and started to look around for any good comic's that might be good for her. After spending quite some time there Roxy found a good stack of comic's that she wanted to read.

Roxy took them to the counter to pay for them and when that was done she left the store with a few minutes left to meet up with her mother, which was enough time to get to the café.

As she was walking pass an alleyway she heard a shout for help. Hearing that Roxy looked to her right and spotted three snake, like people that she realized that they were from the serpentine tribes that she saw from history books.

Thinking fast Roxy Race down the Alleyway while dropping her bag full of comic's onto the ground and pull out her sword that she was glade she kept with her on this she got closer she spotted who had called for help, who was a young boy with blond hair and eyes that were oh most red in color wearing a green outfit sitting on the ground.

" You should be scared oh me cause I'm a ninja " The boy said as he tried to sound brave which made the snakes laugh at him " Like were Ssscared of you " One said to the boy.

" Then how about me " Roxy said once she got close enough to them while she sent a round house kick to one of the snakes face knocking him to the ground and out cold.

With everyone including the boy was in shock at her sudden appertains Roxy took the chance to stand in fount of the boy with her sword point at the other snakes who weren't knock out.

" Why you " One said in anger as they both snapped out of the shock they were in and soon started to attack with their own swords.

"Watch out " The boy called out to you from his spot on the ground that he had falling onto.

" I got it " you told him as you blocked both their swords with your own with Clank. She pushes them back with her own sword, and continued to fight them.

In no time at all Roxy had them on the run as they ran with their fallen friend in hand.

Once they were all gone Roxy turned to the boy with a smile on her face while saying "Boy they sure know how to run ".

" Ah Yeah " Was what the boy said to her as he looked up at her with awe in his eyes and a slight blush adorning his cheeks. " That was so cool the way you bet them like that".

" Thanks but that was nothing besides I couldn't very well leave you like that now could I" Roxy told him as she help with up off the ground.

" Yeah about that thank you for save me from them " He said to her once on his feet.

" It's what I do " She said back.

Before anything else could be said Roxy's eyes widen as she realized something imported " Oh no I'm late " She said in complete shocked before acting quickly she turned around ran too where she dropped her bag and picked it up. While shouting " I GOT TO GO SO GOOD BYE ".And with that she took off running down the sidewalk.

" WAIT ? " The boy shouted in shock seeing her run away from being late for something, he tried to catch up to her but sadly she was already gone and know where in site." But…I didn't get…your name " The boy said in a sad voice soon he headed off home too.

Back with Roxy who had finally made it to the café slightly out of breath. She quickly spotted her mother who looked mad at her.

" Roxanna your late " Her mother told her with a scowl on her face.

" Sorry mom but I had to save this kid from some serpentine " She explained.

" Really good girl, I hope you sent them packing " Her mother said proudly.

" Yup " Roxy said with a smile.

" Good now let's get going, we still have a long way before we get home and if we're lucky it should just before it gets dark out." Her mother told her ash they both went on the way.

While they were walking Roxy thought back to the boy she had saved and wondered if she would meet him again since she never did get his name but she guess only destiny would tell if she would see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SINCE THIS IS MY FIRST NINJAGO STORY, CAN ANYONE GUESS WHO THE BOY SHE SAVE IS? ALSO I HOPE TOO UPDATE THIS STORY ABOUT ONCE A MONTH OH AND THE STORY WILL FOLLOW THE SHOW SO I WILL WRIGHT OUT EACH EPISODE WITH SOME SMALL CHANGES TOO FIT MY OC'S ROXY IN, BTW I'M NOT SURE HOW LONG THIS WILL BE BUT I PLAN ON DOING UP TO SEASON 5 I MAY DO NEW SEASONS TOO ONCE I SEE THEM OH AND I WILL ADD SOME CHAPTER JUST ABOUT ROXY AND HER KNIGHT LIFE. NEXT CHAPTER I WILL START WITH NINJAGO BALL RUN. OH AND BEFORE I FORGET SOME CHAPTERS WILL NOT BE QUITE AS LONG AS THIS ONE IT REALLY ALL DEADPANS ON HOW MUCH I'LL WRIGHT SO WHO KNOWS HOW LONG THEY WILL BE UNTIL I DO YEAH SORRY FOR THE LONG A/N I'LL TRY NOT TO MAKE TOO LONG NEXT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY.


End file.
